Good Old Vacation Fun
by je ne suis aucun ange
Summary: Sean is looking to start some trouble while on a cruise with his friends, and finds a very handsome man to keep him occupied. Warning: explicit sexual content. Sean/Erik


Summary: Sean is looking to start some trouble while on a cruise with his friends, and finds a very handsome man to keep him occupied. Sean/Erik

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Good Old Vacation Fun

"I dare you to steal something from the neighbors next door," he whispered across the table. Alex and Sean had been invited on the cruise by a mutual friend, Phil, and said friend was now on the hunt for a new girlfriend, leaving the two bored teens to amuse themselves. They'd been daring each other to do more and more insane things to ease the boredom, winner gets 50 bucks, and with their imagination and competitive natures it made it quite interesting.

"Well, I dare you to go up to the bartender and ask for a banana… while twerking." Sean had the biggest smirk on his face. The blond's face twitched at the challenge, staring down his friend with his "you gotta be kiddin' me" glare. Alex looked determined as he left to go to the bar as Sean watched with an interested gaze. The bartender looked like he didn't know whether to call for security or get out his phone to record Alex's poor attempt at twerking, his hips jerking unevenly as his back faced the bar and he turned his face to grumble his request to the poor bartender.

He came back less than a minute later with a red face and a very bright yellow banana. Sean couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing as his friend reached their table, doubling over in laughter as he held his sides as they started cramping up.

Once he was able to stand again they moved on to Sean's turn. Their neighbors were a pair of women, the waspy type that sneered as they passed as if they'd stepped in something rank. Sean would happily steal something from them if it'd make up for the incessant giggling they did when one of the meathead muscley jocks passed by.

It was honestly a cinch. The boat was old school so the doors had actual keys instead of the electronic swipe card readers. Sean had Alex lean against the opposite side of the door as he kneeled down and took out a lockpicking set he'd bought off of ebay. He made a show of interlacing and cracking his fingers as he peeked up at Alex and wiggled his eyebrows, making Alex scoff and roll his eyes. Sean turned back to the lock and quickly maneuvered the tools into the silver slot, jiggling around the instruments until he could turn the handle, a gleeful smile overtook his whole face.

"Hurry up, genius, before you get caught," Alex scoffed.

Sean shot him a glance with a lopsided smile and hopped into the room. The nautical and blue theme throughout the room was the same as theirs and he was sure everyone else's too. He looked past the plastic knotted ropes and yacht steering wheel with an unattractive "ppphhhbt" with his lips. He glanced around and saw clothes, jewelry, maps, tons of electronics. He settled on a pair of comedy club tickets, stuffing them into his back pockets. Shooting a look at Alex still leaning across the doorway, he made his way out of the room and quickly closed the door as he heard footsteps down the hall coming closer.

They eventually got sick of doing dares inside so they agreed to head back to their rooms to change into their swimsuits and grab some sun on deck. They passed by a group of jocks with way too much hair gel and noses covered with a thick white cream, playfully bumping each other as they walked. Sean glanced at Alex and meaningfully swooned as dramatically as he could, draping his hand limply across his forehead, sighing so loudly making Alex snort.

They got onto the top deck where there were groups of children running around, women lying on their chairs tanning, and some people chatting up the other singles. They spotted Phil flirting with a lone brunette with a polka dot bikini, probably giving terrible pickup lines and over exaggerating some stories from college. He saw them looking and gave a distinct head nod to the side, letting them know he won't want to see them till probably after the cruise.

Sean glanced around for any open seats to take and luckily spotted a pair as a mother and her kid left the deck. He quickly bounced over to it, putting their towels down to save the spots and leaned back to relax. Alex slowly followed, looking around at the people jumping about in the water, shrill screaming and laughter filling the space. Just as Alex reached his chair next to Sean, the redhead got the most devious look on his face. He nudged Alex with his elbow and leaned over to whisper to his friend, pointing somewhere over Alex's shoulder.

"I dare you to offer that man over there to put lotion on his back." The man Sean pointed to was about 100 pounds overweight, his belly hanging over his lowriding swim shorts which was only overshadowed by his terribly styled chest hair shaved to be shaped like a heart. Alex whipped his head from the man to Sean, glaring with enough heat to fry a burger on.

"You are such an ass," the blond growled.

Sean just shrugged and said, "You can always just admit defeat and gimme mah moneh." Alex rolled his eyes, glared in the direction of the unsuspecting man, and crankily stomped over to the poor guy. To the man's credit, a built pissed off teenager walking so aggressively towards him would make some people cower, but he just looked wary and a little curious. Sean couldn't hear what they were saying, but he saw when Alex offered the man a lotion massage on his back and the man's bug-eyed expression was enough to get Sean grabbing his towel to smother his snorting, his face turning red from holding back his cackling.

After a full two minutes of holding back, and another three minutes of piss-your-pants hysterics as Alex began awkwardly applying suntan lotion to the man's hairy back, Sean was able to breathe normally again. His face was still a little pink as he chuckled under his breath and stretched out his arms and back until it felt relaxed again. He sat back up to grab his sandals to dip his feet in the water when he glanced up and saw a sworn god sitting in the reclining chair next to him.

The man had dark slicked-back hair parted to the side, his eyes focused on the book propped up in his lap, the spine leaning against his black swimsuit that stuck like a second skin to his form, outlining the man's... cough... package from Sean's scrutiny. The sight had Sean drooling a bit and had to stop himself from whining at the trail of hair that peeked out from above the suit's lip. And that was how the teenager stared and the man went on not even acknowledging Sean boring holes through his body with his eyes and the internal crisis of how to say "You look like a god and I wanna follow that trail into your pants" without sounding as awkward as he was. The man took a deep breath through his nose, leading Sean's eyes to his unfairly muscled chest, the redhead's swim shorts getting tight with images running through his head of muscles holding him down, whispering to him as he's bent over the side of the boat, his ass wiggling with want of more.

"Can I help you?"

Sean was blindsided by the accent, his prick twitching at the deep tone and the blue eyes penetrating his quickly darkening cheeks. He was still leaning forward with his sandals dangling from his fingers, gaping with his mouth open. He must have looked like a full-blown idiot.

"I...uh… the-um…," he coughed and straightened up quick enough to give someone whiplash, quickly moving his hands to cover his lap. He scrambled to find something to say that wouldn't make the guy think he was brain-dead or beat the crap out of him. "N-no, just… um…," his eyes shifted from the guy's furrowing brow to the bare chest, making his face pinken even more, to the book in his lap and he got an idea. "The book!," he exclaimed, a bit too loud and more than an obvious on-the-spot observation judging by the guy's narrowing gaze.

The guy held up the book in question with one raised eyebrow, turning the book so the cover of Dracula stared back at the teen. Silence spread between the two for a few moments. German guy waved it with a curious gaze as if to ask what his point was, seemingly ready to get back to reading instead of humoring the awkward kid. Sean twiddled his fingers wondering how the hell he survived this long if this was his quick thinking.

"What's it about?," he settled on, averting his gaze from the man's piercing eyes.

The stare got even sharper. "What is Dracula about?," he questioned incredulously, looking at Sean as if he'd been dropped off a barn as a child.

"Yeah," Sean shrugged as his blush finally started dying down. He figured the man thought he was a stereotypical uneducated teenager, but at least the conversation was better than just him leering at the guy like a creep.

"You've never read Dracula," the man deadpanned.

"What can I say, I went to public school," he retorted.

The man shook his head as if he was shaming the whole school system, but the smirk he wore was worth the embarrassment. He leaned back against the chair, propping his knee furthest from Sean up, giving the teen an all-access look at an edition of "If Sexy Pool Guy Modeled" and leaned the book against his raised leg.

"It's a story of life, love, death, rebirth," he spoke, turning to face Sean as he lowered his voice, "a story filled with passion of many kinds. Some believe it's one of the most… erotic form of fantasy many have."

The german's blue eyes were so addictive that when he gazed straight into Sean's, the teen couldn't look away as his eartips reddened and his lips parted in a silent gasp. The man's eyes traveled down to his opened lips and looked so goddamn smug.

Sean was so tempted to say something clever, but he was stopped as he saw someone coming up to them from the corner of his eye.

"Erik, you'd never guess what Raven planned for us!," a shorter man came up to the pair. He stopped at German guy's shoulder and seemed to have just notice Sean sitting there like a gasping fish. He looked from Sean's burning face to Erik's cool demeanor. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, facing Sean, "I'm Charles." His smile was bright and so genuine that Sean could only hopelessly wonder how he happened to meet the hottest man in his life and happened to have the guy's also attractive boyfriend interrupt him flirting with said super hot boyfriend. Because there was absolutely no way they weren't together with how relaxed Erik was around the other. And a blind man could point out that Charles was attractive. His kind words, beautiful eyes, adorable features, and the fact that he somehow pulled off wearing an old man sweater without actually looking ridiculous was enough proof.

He was just about to say, "Hi, I'm Sean, I'm so sorry for hitting on your hot boyfriend and please don't have him beat me up and throw me overboard," when he opened his mouth and...

"Sean!," Alex yelled from across the pool, making him whip his head around to see him standing with his hands on his hips. "Stop ogling and get your ass over here!" The redhead shut his mouth with a snap, turning back to Erik and Charles waving his arms in front of his face as he tried to deny the words, but Erik's smile was all teeth, catching the boy's words before they could escape.

Instead of embarrassing himself with anything else, he muttered a quick, "Nice to meet you," and ran as fast as he could to Alex. He willed away the pink staining his face, but at Alex's chortling, he pointed to his friend's hands and snorted, "So you have any fun with Sasquatch?"

Alex shoved him and he laughed as the blond told him all about the man's insistence that he missed some spots when he finished lotioning his back, trying to convince the boy that he could give him a great time and that "the hairier they are, the wilder they are in bed" he quoted. Sean couldn't stop giggling at Alex's impressions and how animated he got when he complained. It was almost enough to make Sean forget about completely making an ass out of himself.

It wasn't until they got back to their room that Sean realized he'd forgotten his towel on the chair next to Erik. With that last thought before bed, he shoved the pillow over his face and groaned at the injustice of it all, falling asleep with thoughts of a german accent whispering in his ear as the sounds of grunting filled his dreams.

Sean woke up to a full erection and thankfully a completely passed out Alex in the next bed. He was never the first to wake up between the two of them, but thank god he was today or else he knew he'd never hear the end of it. He snuck as quietly as he could towards the bathroom, closed the door with an almost silent click, and jumped into a freezing cold shower hoping with everything he wouldn't see the man in his dreams again.

Ten minutes later he was back to normal, minus the shivering, and wrapped himself in three different hotel towels. The fluffy white fabric was a nice warm weight on him as he snuggled back onto his bed and further into the wrapped fort he made around himself. He just started making a plan to sneak back on deck to get back his towel when he heard someone knocking at the door.

He murmured out a "Coming" towards the door, making sure the towels were still secure when he trotted to the door, ready to tell the maid service they could come back later. He swung the door open with the words ready on his tongue, but stopped short as he took in his visitor.

Instead, there stood Erik, leaning against the doorway holding out Sean's towel with a hook of his finger. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes slowly swept from Sean's exposed toes, to his bare legs, to his covered waist, up his towel draped shoulders, to his increasingly red face.

His smile would scare away sharks. "You forgot your towel," he said with a sly look, making a point to glance towards his crotch, "but it seems you found adequate replacements".

Sean stood dumbfounded, still gawking at Erik.

"How did you find my room?"

He doubted the man followed him here just to wait in the hall till morning to return a towel and he was absolutely sure he hadn't told him which floor he was on. Starting to wonder if the man was even sure how scary yet hot it was that he found out which is his room, he tried to inconspicuously look up the hall to see if his sweater-wearing boyfriend was waiting there too.

"I asked the bartender and he remembered your friend saying the room number." He looked down at the towel he held with amusement and peeked up at Sean through his lashes. "Cute towel." The blue towel was bright with thin white stripes and a huge bluejay front and center, and how Erik held it, the bluejay was staring up at him judging.

"Um… blue's my favorite color," Sean croaked, the pressure of the older man's gaze reminding him of how vulnerable he was. He heard some footsteps from up the hall, the football nuts' voices getting closer. Sean used the door to hide most of his body, not wanting to close out Erik but not wanting the frat boys to give him any problems. They didn't even notice them, though, their voices carrying probably up to the next level as they were all way past tipsy. Erik's eyes didn't leave Sean's form as they passed, contemplating the teen in front of him, even after the men were long gone.

Sean stayed behind the door, a bit embarrassed to have Erik see him so bare. He was always so skinny and his pale skin made his freckles stand out all the time. Erik hadn't seemed disgusted, but he didn't want him laughing at him while he's half-naked either.

"Soooo… um, thanks for the towel," he gingerly whispered, averting his eyes to the waiting fingers. He reached out carefully, keeping the rest of him besides his head and arm hidden behind the barrier between them. Just as his fingers reached across the space to the man's arm, Erik pulled the towel out of reach and leaned forward to stand right in front of Sean, an inch between their faces.

Sean stood stock still, breathing growing heavier as he stared up into the piercing blue eyes drilling into his. His hand had pulled back and gripped the side of the door, trying to find something to anchor himself as he could feel his anticipation grow with every second Erik's breath mingled with his.

A few moments of suspense passed and Sean thought about maybe just holing himself in his room till the end of the cruise if he'd be forced to go through this without any payoff except fantasy material.

Instead, Erik whirled the towel up and over Sean's hair, resting it on his shoulders, Sean accidently letting a small gasp out at the action. Erik stood a few inches taller than him and at this proximity the teen seemed so much smaller as the gap was so close to being nothing.

A few more breaths passed.

Finally, the tension broke as Erik's lips curved at the boy shivering before him, the goosebumps having nothing to do with his nakedness. "My pleasure."

Sean didn't know how much harder he could be at this point, his dick straining to poke out from the towel as the man made his head swim.

Erik hummed, taking Sean out of his fantasizing, and raised his hand slowly, reaching towards Sean's face. The redhead's eyes fluttered closed as he waited for the contact, but he just felt a wisp of hair tickle his face a bit before moving back. His eyes shot open to look. Erik just fixed his hair?

Erik looked pleased at the boy and took a step back, standing as if he was admiring a finished work. Sean looked up at him through his lashes as he wondered if that was it.

Sean gave a quick glance back at Alex's bed to check he wasn't eavesdropping and subconsciously hid a bit more hanging his head so Erik couldn't see his curious eyes. He wondered if Erik's boyfriend knew about him going around touching everyone like this. Maybe he even encouraged it. His mind wandered to thoughts of Erik and Charles joining in in humiliating him in the best way possible, his eyes roaming over Erik's without him realizing and making Erik smirk that'd make a shark jealous.

"And Sean," he said, interjecting the dirty thoughts and waiting for the teen to look at him, "I hope the next time I see you, the pleasure will be mutual."

And with that, Sean was left staring into the now empty hallway with his face rivaling a tomato, mouth gaping open, and standing saluting the man who left him with the bluest balls he ever had.

A couple hours later Alex was awake and ready to make some more trouble aboard and Sean was right behind him.

As they worked their way through the ship Alex sang the alphabet with his mouth closed to an old woman and asked one of the frat boys to dare him to unwrap a candy with just his tongue, while Sean wore a finger mustache as he requested a new song for the dance floor and tried to balance an ice cube on his forehead for a minute.

It was Sean's turn and he was ready to throw down when he heard a familiar voice nearby.

"And then the magician pulled open the box and there was an actual woman in there, it was brilliant! I wish you could've been there, my friend." The small brunette walked into view as he and Erik sat in a nearby table, not noticing the two teens.

Alex unfortunately noticed them and obnoxiously pointed asking, "Isn't that the guy you were drooling over?" a bit too loudly. Erik sensed the pair of eyes staring and turned to see, giving a sly look when he recognized them.

Before Sean could do anything, like run away back to their room, Alex got this scary look on his face making Sean's palms sweat.

"I got one," Alex said softly, "I dare you to tango with a broom for a whole song."

"Oh, come on!," he whined. His pride really wasn't going to let him lose though, and maybe Erik wouldn't even pay attention. He was hanging with Charles so maybe Sean could get it done and over before Erik even noticed him on the dance floor.

Grumbling as he shoved himself out of his chair, he growled to Alex "You're goin down."

The dance floor was practically empty save for an elderly couple slow dancing cheek to cheek and a toddler jumping up and down with his mother cheering him on. Without giving himself time to back out, he quickly asked for a broom from one of the custodians and put himself square in the middle of the dance floor. With a deep breath in and out, he dramatically pulled the broom to his body, pretending it was his skinny dance partner. Quickly dipping the broom down and back up with a whoosh in the air, he side stepped to a beat that didn't match the music playing and twirled it around a couple times. He could hear Alex cracking up from their table and he just prayed for the end of the song soon.

The elderly couple just giggled and said something about kids these days, while the toddler was watching him open mouthed and his wide eyes following him. Thank goodness the song wasn't too long and with a crescendo of trumpets the song finished and, with a quick bow to his wooden partner, he went towards the closest wall and leaned the broom there.

Sean peeked up to see if Erik was still looking, and he met with the cold blue eyes crinkling a bit in amusement. He followed Sean with his gaze as he quickly shuffled back to their table with his head down, his bangs covering none of his pink-speckled cheeks.

Charles hmmed in question, turning around to see what Erik was looking at. At seeing Sean and Alex spying over at them, he smiled kindly and stood up to walk over to them. How could someone actually be that nice?

"Hello, Sean, is it?", Charles nodded. Sean was so unsure what to do he just nodded with bugging eyes. "And who's your friend?", he extended his hand to Alex, "I'm Charles."

"Alex," he introduced shortly, smirking at his friend's massive blush spreading from his cheeks to his neck.

"Nice to meet you, Alex," he smiled. "This is my friend, Erik," he waved his hand indicating the taller brunette, looking too knowing and seemed more than happy to become closer.

Alex, the traitor, seemed to be thinking the same thing and quickly offered, "Would you like to join us?"

"That'd be wonderful," Charles replies, taking the seat next to Alex leaving the seat next to Sean for Erik.

As the German sidled into the seat beside him, Alex and Charles starting talking, creating an invisible bubble between them leaving Sean and Erik to themselves. Sean chanced a glance up at the man's face. He heard Charles introduce themselves as friends, so maybe Erik was more available than he thought, and maybe he was hinting at the same thing Sean was thinking. With the way Erik returned his gaze with a tiny quirk of his lip, Sean's hopes soared and his heart practically beat out of his chest.

Erik crossed his arms and tilted towards Sean, twisting his cheek to rest next to Sean's, his lips subtly opening to allow an light inhale to make Sean shudder in his seat, smiling at the reaction.

"I quite enjoyed your dance number," he whispered in the teen's ear.

Sean wondered if he could die from embarrassment.

Sean could kill Alex. He'd spent the entire time telling Charles and Erik about almost every embarrassing thing he'd done. How Sean had once mistaken a cardboard cutout for a real person when he'd gotten drunk, getting upset when the person didn't respond to his questions. That time he'd been dared to strip and run from their front door to the mailbox and had run straight into their neighbor, Ms. Vivaise, who'd stuttered about freckles everywhere.

Sean just wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there, scrunching up his shoulders and trying to hide his wood whenever Erik looked at him with those eyes. Sean may not have gone very far with any of his boyfriends, but he knew bedroom eyes when he saw them and Erik was just oozing sex.

Eventually Sean had to excuse himself before he could make more of an ass of himself.

He stumbled up in his seat and muttered a quick excuse and apology, stuttering a bit as he caught Erik's eyes. A quick nod to everyone and he shot out of there trying his best to play cool and looking more like Bambi trying to walk for the first time in fast motion.

"It's too bad you left. Charles told me about how Erik loves to go swimming at the lake near his house, and sometimes," he paused for dramatic effect, "he even goes skinny-dipping."

Sean's face scrunched up as he glared at Alex. "You're so full of shit," he barked. An image of the man standing on the edge of a dock, shedding his swimsuit in favor of going in the water au natural made Sean grab a pillow to cover his lap.

Alex was too busy grabbing one of his pairs of workout clothes to see Sean's predicament and Sean tried to think of spiders, carcasses, naked grandmothers stripteasing in winter… yup, that did it.

"So I'm pretty sure it's my turn now," Sean huffed. He flopped onto his back, the comforter making a soft whoosh at the impact. He tried to think of something terrible for Alex, make him pay a bit for all the crap today. "Oooooo, I got one!," he jumped to sit up to beam at Alex. "I dare you to blindfold yourself and walk around the boat until you run into someone, and tell them you just got lost on your way to the orgy and try to convince them to lead you back to our room."

Alex snorted at the redhead's attempt at irking him. He grabbed up one of his black t-shirts as a blindfold and waved it in front of Sean showing he was ready for his dare.

Alex smirked and leaned over to rest his elbows on his knees. "And I dare you to go up to your boyfriend and act like a dog... for two full minutes" He cut off Sean's protests with an easy, "You don't have to, I guess, but then you'd lose, wouldn't you?" He snickered as Sean left with murmured curses and grabbing his hoodie on the way out.

Thankfully the deck was cleared with the late hour, but Erik was standing facing the ocean as if no one mattered anyway.

Sean steeled himself for the upcoming humiliation. He took a few deep breaths and forced his legs to stride forward to the ship's railing next to the stoic man. Erik must have heard him coming as he glanced over his shoulder to see a very nervous Sean walk up to him.

Before he lost his nerve, he quickly set the timer on his watch and kneeled down on all fours on the deck. His hands were sweating so much he was worried they were gonna slip against the smooth deck. His back was curved up to hide part of his face as he kept his gaze at Erik's feet, flat out refusing to look to see the man's reaction.

Erik raised an eyebrow at the display, looking more confused than anything, deciding to just keep watching and see what he would do.

Sean's head was swimming with anxiety and mortification, hoping the watch's timer would go off any second. The space was filled with silence and a blinking watch showing less than a minute passed. When it seemed enough time passed that Sean wasn't going to just tell the man what he was doing, Erik figured he might as well ask.

"...Sean," the man ventured, "care to tell me what you're doing?"

"...," Sean opened his mouth to reply, but realized he couldn't say anything since… well, he was supposed to be a dog. He just shook his head quickly and stayed where he was. He kinda hoped Erik would just think he was really weird and leave, but he still saw the man's shined shoes pointed right at him.

Erik sighed, kneeling down so he was almost eye level with the teen, using his fingers to gently guide Sean's head until he was forced to face him. "Is this along the lines of that game you and Alex play?," he tried.

"...woof," Sean whispered as quietly as he could.

Erik's eyed widened. He took in the submissive position and got this gleam in his eye that made Sean's pants tighten.

The timer abruptly broke the tension, making Sean bolt upright and book it off the deck in record time, leaving Erik looking after him with clouded eyes.

Sean was wheezing by the time he got back to their room. The room was empty so Alex must have still been doing his dare. It worked out at least, he had some time to himself to think and didn't need to tell Alex what happened yet.

He heard a knock at the door and groaned out loud. He propped himself up by his elbows, yelling through the door, "Go away, dude," not wanting to deal with Alex right now. There was a pause where Sean thought Alex actually left to bother someone else. Instead there was another series of knocks, more insistent. "Seriously, how many times can you lose your keys in three days?!" Rolling off the bed towards the door, he trudged on the carpet counting the ways he'd nag his friend's ear off and flung the door wide open.

"Alex, I said-", Sean stopped as he saw, instead of Alex, Erik standing outside his door wearing the biggest shit-eating grin.

"I apologize for the disappointment, Sean, but I believed that I'd get a better explanation in private quarters in lieu of a public display." Erik's eyes were crinkled and he looked so magnificent just being there, Sean was vaguely jealous. The man took the opportunity to peek past Sean into the room and noted the clothes sloppily thrown around one of the beds, shoes scattered throughout the room, and a distinct lack of persons besides them.

"Uuuuum, no-no, no disappointment, just… surprised?," he tilted his speech to make the statement a question, wondering what the man possibly wanted. He'd have thought the man would want to stay as far away as he could after probably freaking him out. "Yeeeeaaah, about the thing on the deck… um, I, uh..."

"Perhaps if I came in you would be more comfortable talking?" He brushed past the stammering boy to enter, purposely sliding his form against Sean's on his way, grinning as he heard the teen close the door behind him. He swiveled on the spot to see Sean standing in front of the door fumbling with his fingers as he stared at them so intently.

"L-look, it-it was just a joke my frie-Alex wanted to play on me a-a-and he's such an ass but he's my friend but sometimes it's like he's trying to get me punched or something and..."

Erik cut Sean off by taking a step forward. The silence in the room was tangible. Another step and Sean finally looked up at Erik. Another step and he and Sean's breath mingled, raising goosebumps along Sean's skin.

One more step forced Sean's back against the door, the bump making him jump, and Erik slammed both his palms on either side of Sean's head, trapping the teen. The redhead's heavy breathing raised his lithe chest against Erik's muscular form making him quiver.

The man leaned over and bit his ear, dragging a moan from Sean as the teen's hips canted forward without his permission. His thin form shivered at the animalistic growl in his ear, his fingers scrambling to find purchase on the wall as every nerve ending lit up.

Sean had never been further than making out before, usually finding a spot under the bleachers or in whoever's car. A bit of fumbling and getting hot under the collar, but this blew everything else out of the water… boat pun.

His skin felt unnaturally hot and he knew he must have looked like a mess, his hair disheveled and pants getting too tight, but that seemed to egg the man on. Erik ran a hand through Sean's hair, hearing the virgin's breath hitch at the action. Then hands were all over him. Over his shoulders, working down his chest to his sides, massaging his hips and making him squirm with want.

He could feel how aroused the older man was against his thigh, making his eyes clench closed and let out an involuntary mewl. He cried out as a calloused hand wound up under his t-shirt, brushing over his nipples. His head bowed backwards trying to give as much to the man as possible, never wanting it to stop.

All of a sudden the heat was gone and Erik was leering at him from a step away. Somehow his clothes were still intact like nothing happened, unlike Sean's crumpled appearance and kiss-swollen lips.

"Wha-?"

"If you're still interested, meet me in room 217 in one hour," he said, and with a sly smile, added, "I'd rather not be interrupted." The man gave one more once-over and left with a click of the door.

And just like that Sean was left against the wall disheveled and more than interested.

Sean was freaking out.

He'd never been with anyone before and now he was throwing himself at a man probably at least twice his age (not to mention a bajillion times out of his league) who he just met for some random boat sex.

He always kind of imagined his first time to be more… boring. Like a bar hook-up or something.

He'd thrown his shoes on, took a few deep breaths, and remembered to grab his keys on the way out (in case Alex decided to lock him out). Finding the room was no problem, but as he was about to knock he stopped before his knuckles reached the door.

The golden 217 stood out on the light blue wood, staring back at him. He wondered if maybe he was making a mistake. The thought of Erik maybe just pranking him popped in his head but he dismissed it as soon as he remembered how he'd felt the man's… cough… thing against his thigh.

Mentally steeling himself, he quickly knocked on the door, eyes flitting around the hallway to make sure no one saw him. He didn't want anyone to call security cause he was standing in the hall like a weirdo.

He let out a breath when Erik opened the door, cock twitching a bit as he saw the top three buttons undone on the brunette's shirt, revealing more of the muscular chest. He stopped his eyes from going too far south, forcing his gaze back up to Erik's, gasping a little at the intensity.

"I'm here," he said softly.

Erik nodded, opening the door completely letting Sean in.

The teen gulped and stepped past the threshold, directing his eyes on the carpet as he heard the door close behind him. He wasn't sure what to do now that he was here. Do they just get naked and do it? Do they need to play out a scenario? Sean tried to think on every porn video he'd ever seen and could only think about cheesy lines and flattering camera angles.

Sean turned a bit and looked up at Erik through his lashes, feeling his self-consciousness ramming him full force. An empty room, Erik leering at him with more want than he's ever seen (even on all the porn he's watched), and all in his now childish-seeming clothes.

The bed looked comfy, probably the same quality as Sean's, but for some reason Erik's bed seemed so much more... intimidating.

"If you don't want this I won't be upset, Sean."

The voice shook Sean out of his thoughts and made him look up at the man. Was he that obvious? Did the man know he was a virgin?

Sean rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze. "I've… I've just never... done this before," he whispered.

He was worried about seeing Erik's face. He didn't know if he could stand seeing disappointment or something worse, maybe even get kicked out for his inexperience.

He jolted at the feeling of arms wrapping around him from behind, a cheek placed against his.

"We don't have to rush into anything, liebe," Erik whispered in his ear.

Sean peeked over at Erik's face next to his, seeing only honesty.

"Really?," Sean asked, scared it was too good to be true. He felt a nod against his head from the man.

"Anything you want," he promised.

Sean's fingers rubbed against each other as a nervous habit, blushing at his own hesitation. "Can I kiss you?," he asked in a low voice.

Erik gently cupped Sean's face, softly turning the teen's face to his, their breath mingling. He caught the redhead's eager eyes, pupils dilated and uneven breathing before their lips even touched. Erik saw Sean's eyes flutter close and he closed the gap between them, the teen's plush lips gliding along his, a moan vibrating against the man's lips making him smile.

Sean quickly pulled back, blushing and stammering an apology, "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn-."

"I find your inexperience entrancing," Erik confessed with the confidence of a god among men.

Sean's eyes widened, nodding and trying to stamp down the red in his cheeks. He saw the pure want in the man's eyes, shivering when Erik leaned towards him again, stopping at his ear.

"May I continue?," Erik murmured against his sensitive skin, a tease of breath against Sean's neck. At the teen's nod, he turned him around to face him fully, moving his hands to softly hold Sean's face and kiss him.

Sean wasn't sure where to put his hands. He'd kissed enough guys before, but usually he was just focused on nobody seeing them. He hesitantly placed his hands on Erik's shoulders, gripping tight as Erik's tongue teased along his lips. Sean eagerly opened his lips, letting the slick slide of their tongues drown him in pleasure. He tried to wrestle the older man's tongue with his own, not actually wanting to win and sighing happily when Erik's dominated his.

As Erik took a step towards Sean, the teen matched a step back. Sean was so focused on the man's sinful mouth that he didn't realize he was walking to the bed till his knees hit the edge, yelping as he threw his hands around Erik's neck to grab onto the man accidentally dragging Erik down with him.

His face was on fire as Erik laughed at his surprised look. Sean glared up at the man, huffing when it just increased the brunette's shoulders shaking from mirth. He took his hands away from Erik's shoulders and folded them across his chest, pouting his lips out as much as he could.

After Erik finally stopped laughing, he bent down to capture Sean's lips again, sweetly brushing theirs against each other until Sean slowly wound his fingers into Erik's hair. The brunette's hair was so soft, unlike the rest of him, hard muscles holding up his body from the thin teen's, cutting teeth, and the sharpest gaze.

As they broke apart, Sean moved his hands from Erik's hair down to his shoulders, loving the way they felt and hating the shirt stopping him from feeling along the toned skin.

Sean felt a sense of warmth as he took in how Erik's arms were bracketing him in, the man's leg in between Sean's thighs and solid form looming over his.

Erik bent down again to nibble on Sean's neck dragging a shuddering gasp from him, his fingers clenching for dear life against Erik's shoulders. He toes curled at the hot breaths and teeth pulling at his bared neck, hickies lining below his jaw, covering the once pale skin.

Sean's hips stuttered as he felt a warm hand tease at the edge of his shirt, slowly slipping underneath to play along his taut stomach. He buried his face to the side egging on Erik's marking and trying to hide his whining.

The shirt slowly rode up as Erik's hand felt along the smooth skin of his stomach, trailing up to his perked nipples. Sean cried out as Erik pinched the nubs, shoving his hips up at the sensation, rubbing his erection against Erik's thigh as he tried to breathe. The teen sorely wished he could make Erik sound as enthusiastic as himself, but got distracted when Erik determinately pulled Sean's shirt over his head, leaving the boy panting and shirtless.

He instinctively tried to cover his nakedness, but at Erik's smouldering look, he reluctantly forced his hands to his sides. Erik seemed pleased, because the next second he had Sean's nipple in his mouth, alternating between licking and sucking the abused nub. Sean's head was swimming with sensation as he grabbed onto Erik's arms, silently pleading for more.

The boy's face was flushed, his hair in disarray as he panted through his bruised cherry-colored lips. He felt like he couldn't get enough air as he arched into the man's mouth playing along his chest and couldn't stop the mantra of "please, don't stop" through his lips.

With a couple tugs at Erik's shirt, he relented his torment and, with a smirk, quickly unbuttoned and threw his shirt to the floor. Sean's never seen someone just getting their shirt off look so sexy before.

Immediately Erik hovered over Sean, and with a quick flick of his wrist the teen's pants were undone. The man turned his face to Sean's, silently waiting for his approval. Sean wriggled a little to show his impatience and nodded emphatically, basking in the man's smile and helping Erik pull off his jeans. Sean wanted to take some initiative and grabbed his boxers too and pulled down the elastic before he could regret it, leaving himself bare before the man above him.

There was silence throughout the room for a few moments, Sean in anticipation waiting for Erik to do something.

He flashed the brightest smile when he heard from the man's lips a breathless, "Beautiful."

Sean quickly threw his arms around Erik's shoulders again, kissing him with so much force he pulled the man on top of him, letting out an "oof" as he lost some of his breath.

Erik quickly corrected them, pulling his body off just enough so they could keep kissing and still run his hands down Sean's body, resting his grip on the milky thighs. As Sean mewled into his spit-slick lips, he teased the teen's legs open with soft caresses and strong fingers massaging the muscles.

He pulled away with a mischevious look at Sean, giving one more bruising kiss before placing much gentler kisses on his cheek, down his chest. Erik made sure to pay extra attention to his navel, dipping his tongue in and relishing in the pleased gasp, and, skipping the raging hard-on, locked his lips onto Sean's inner thigh.

Sean tried to buck up to get some relief for his straining prick, almost screaming as Erik completely ignored his swelling erection.

"Be patient," Erik tutted at the impatient whimper, comforting him with lingering kisses on the soft flesh.

Sean keened softly as kisses were peppered along the inside of his thighs. Erik's tongue swirled around his flesh with the slightest hint of teeth with each lick.

In one quick motion, Erik flipped Sean onto his stomach.

He smirked at the yelp from the redhead, soothing him with light pets along his thighs, leaning up on the bed to kiss the back of Sean's neck. A quiet sigh gave him all he needed to continue.

Erik slowly massaged the pale cheeks, loving the pleased humming from the teen below him. In one quick move, he wrapped his hands around Sean's thighs and hefted his ass up into the air, his face inches from the untouched skin.

Sean's face burned at how on display he felt, not being able to see Erik's expression. "What are you doing?," he quivered.

Erik shushed him softly, "Don't fret, meine süß," he kissed the back of the thighs with a reverence, "it won't hurt, I promise."

Sean was still nervous, but he relaxed a bit as Erik continued to kiss the thighs, leaving a wet trail near the back of his knees upwards to his ass.

The calloused hands softly rubbed the swell of his ass before parting them, revealing the virginal pink entrance. It twitched as Erik's breath played along his hole, making him flinch forward a bit at the strange feeling. His cheeks felt warm against the cool sheets as the man kissed his cheeks, slowly working towards the quivering hole.

Sean held his breath as the man's lips grazed it, making him jump a bit and shakily gasp. The man didn't let up but he didn't push too hard, turning the kisses to licks around his entrance, starting with light long trails of teasing to more lavishing swipes of his tongue. Slowly he began working at loosening the tight muscle, lightly pressing his tongue against the twitching hole, relaxing the circle enough to start a rhythm in and out with his hot wet muscle sliding and opening up the teen.

Sean whimpered as the man's tongue assaulted his entrance, gripping the sheets as he tried to push back, a grip around his thighs stopping him and tightening as warning. He felt the saliva dripping down to his balls and made him flush brighter at the sight he must make. His pink hole on display, open and dripping wet.

Erik pulled back as he looked at the twitching hole, begging to be played with. He held the cheeks apart to watch the redhead's thighs shake with want, hearing a muffled pleading from the pillows.

Erik froze as the words sunk in. "What was that, Sean?"

Sean wiggled his ass as much as he could, turning his face to look back at Erik. "Please fuck me, Erik, please, plea-fuck!"

Grabbing the lube from his bedside table, Erik poured it in his hand till his fingers were slick enough. He positioned one finger at Sean's entrance, slowly circling it and rubbing to get him used to the sensation. Slowly, he added one into Sean, feeling the tight hole already clenching at the intrusion.

He rubbed Sean's back as the teen irked at the uncomfortableness, easing his finger gently in and out. The man relished in the taut grip around his finger, keeping his control as best he could to make Sean slowly come apart. As he loosened the tight muscle, he gently prodded the opening with another finger, easing it in in short strokes, getting deeper each time and carefully stretching the hole.

As Erik reached under Sean to grab his cock, the redhead cried out at the sensation. It helped distract him from the painful stretching but he still felt the pressure.

Sean felt so filled already, the first finger just strange but the second stretching him as he clenched his eyes closed at the pain. "No one would do this if it didn't feel good at some point. Just hold on till it feels good," Sean told himself. He felt better at Erik's reassuring touches and cooing in his ear, but the pain ached at every movement.

Finally, Erik added a third finger, making Sean lunge forward a bit at the tip of the finger filling him beyond what he thought he could take.

"You have to relax, Sean," Erik soothed, running his hands over Sean's privates, across his stomach in a comforting manner, flexing his fingers scissoring Sean as gently and thoroughly as he could.

"It hurts," he gasped holding tears back from spilling. It felt like he was about to tear in two. Erik's fingers still sliding in and out, changing their angle and stretching, prepping, Sean was about to just give in and offer to give him a blowjob when Erik angled his fingers and hit something inside Sean that made him see stars.

"OH GOD!," Sean arched his back trying to get more as he clenched his entrance around the three fingers. He grabbed the sheets for purchase as he tried to rock back towards Erik, gasping as Erik pulls his fingers out, hearing the man behind him slipping off his pants and quickly slicking up his cock.

Sean took a look back over his shoulder to finally get a good look at Erik naked and,... holy shit… Sean's eyes went wide, thinking, "There's no way that's gonna fit," he panicked.

Erik noticed the teen's apprehension, leaning back over to softly kiss him, his chest blanketing Sean's back, kissing him gently as the teen hesitantly kissed back, gaining his confidence.

"Let me know if you don't want to, Sean, I won't force you," Erik soothed.

Sean nodded and leaned over to kiss Erik again, accidently brushing his ass against Erik's cock, making the man stiffen and moan. Sean froze as he looked at Erik's tortured expression, seeing the control slipping from the man, getting a thrill from seeing the man lose his composure. Sean hesitated before he rubbed backwards again grinding his butt against Erik's cock, feeling the prick twitch and Erik growled.

Erik's hands shot out to cover Sean's, squeezing as he leaned over to the teen's ear, growling, "Keep that up Sean, and I won't be able to control myself," he rasped out in a strangled voice, "or is that what you want?" He bit Sean's shoulder with a vengeance, making the teen arch back again, rubbing his cheeks against the man's straining erection.

"Please," Sean pleaded, "Please, Erik!"

"Please, what, meine liebe?," he taunted.

"Just fuck me already!"

Erik lined up his cock to the hole and slowly pushed past the ring of muscle, sinking into the tight heat until he bottomed out, his balls against Sean's ass.

Sean panted harshly, trying to relax against the intrusion, feeling his hole clenching around the thick cock. They stayed that way for a minute, neither moving and just letting Sean get used to the feeling.

Finally, Sean nodded his head for Erik to move. Erik pulled out his cock till only the head was in, thrusting back in slowly but unrelenting, grunting as he watched his dick go back inside the quivering entrance. He kept up a slow pace, mindful of Sean's death-grip on the sheets, when he changed the angle slightly, hitting Sean's prostate.

At Sean's cry and clenching his ass around Erik's cock, the man finally let go, digging his fingers into Sean's hips enough to bruise and speeding up his thrusts making sure to hit Sean's prostate on each thrust, pounding into the panting teen begging for more.

The room was filled with their panting as Erik's thrusts pulled high pitched gasps from Sean as he tried to thrust back and impale himself more on the man's cock.

The pressure began building in Sean's balls, making him look back at Erik, seeing his fierce expression, pure pleasure giving him an animalistic aura. He keened, "E-e-erik, I-I thiiink I'm gonna…," he warned, too embarrassed to finish saying it, his face aflame as the man got this determined look in his eye and thrust even faster and harder, making Sean scream as he came hard, ropes of cum hitting the sheets below him.

As Sean came, his hole clenched, making Erik follow right behind with a deep growl and three more quick thrusts, his cum filling up Sean, keeping himself fully seated inside him.

The man made sure to keep himself from crushing Sean, supporting his body above Sean's limp form, the teen panting below him.

A few moments were spent just catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow.

Sean piped up, "Soooo, is this a bad time to ask for a snack cause I'm starving."

Erik couldn't stop the laugh, curling in on to himself and covering Sean's back with his chest, kissing the teen's neck and shaking his head. The redhead couldn't resist his own smile.

Erik slowly pulled out of Sean, enjoying the boy's gasp at the loss. He flipped him over and carried the exhausted teen's body next to his, burying his face in the red curls. "Has no one told you it's rude to talk of dinner when you're still enjoying your last meal?"

Sean shook his head, cheekily peeking up, "Maybe, but I never cared enough to pay attention."

Erik leaned over to growl in his ear, "I guess I'll have to teach you some manners then."

Sean wiggled closer to cuddle. "It'll have to be a tough lesson, cause I've been bad," Sean challenged.

The man grinned, offhandedly mentioning, "That's alright, I'll have a chance to use my collar."

Sean's eyes widened comically, "Do you really have a collar?"

Erik's smirk was enough to get Sean's cock to twitch in interest, poking Erik's thigh and making the smirk grow even more. The man quickly maneuvered himself over the teen again, his body encompassing Sean's and snarled in his ear, "So impatient for your next lesson already."

Sean blushed and nodded, running his hands down the man's chest, shivering at the moan uttered against his neck. "Give me your best shot."

Sean stood pacing next to the door to the deck for the past few minutes, deciding whether or not to go through with it. Last night was mind-blowing, Erik making sure he spent almost every minute there begging for more or passed out from their activities. Sean blushed at remembering one of the times Erik tied him up because he kept bucking too much, his mouth watering at the memory of Erik's feral gaze.

He shook his head and rubbed his towel between his hands, reassuring himself he could totally do this. After last night - especially after last night, he could do this. Plus, it seemed that Erik liked when he was bold.

With a deep breath and a nod to himself, he went out on deck and searched for Erik among the throngs of people. He scanned the guardrails with no luck but happened to spot him among the poolside group. The man sat back against his seat just as Sean had first seen him, looking so relaxed yet focused, eyes not leaving the book he held.

Sean strode with as much confidence as he could right up to the chair, staring down at Erik as he… was ignored?

'The teen stood awkwardly for a few seconds waiting for… I don't know, a hello would be nice. Was last night just a one-night stand? His face scrunched at the thought. Sean wasn't sure what the rules were for having sex for the first time, but he didn't want to waste the whole cruise wondering if he was supposed to avoid Erik or if they were a thing now… or whatever. Sean clenched his fists tighter in the towel, switching his weight from foot to foot, thinking of what to say, racking his brain for something witty or at least funny.

"You're so hot the sun gets jealous," he blurted out. Erik just looked at him above the rim of the sunglasses. The teen was blushing and looking at Erik with a mix of worry, expectation, and…

Erik smirked. "Looking forward to your next lesson already?"

Sean shifted his eyes around before carefully handing over his towel, and in it, Erik felt the distinct leather and metal tag.

"Good boy," he smirked.

Sean smiled, relieved.

Erik stood in an easy motion, leaning over for a quick kiss that was surprisingly sweet, and crooked his finger for Sean to follow, the teen not two steps behind, an eager look plastered to his face.

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
